


you are stronger than you think you are

by Be_gay_do_crime



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_gay_do_crime/pseuds/Be_gay_do_crime
Summary: This is what happens after Victor comes out.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	you are stronger than you think you are

I stopped halfway to the hallway standing there deciding my options. I knew what I had to do, and I knew it was going to be one of the hardest things I was going to do. I turned around and looked at my parents and Pilar, hoping they would accept me for me.

"mom...dad," I said voice low," I'm gay."

You know that saying where it says coming out feels like the world it being taken off your back, well coming out felt like that. At least it did, for awhile. The room was silent, too silent. His mom looked genuinely proud of him, but she didn't know what exactly to say to him. His sister looked speechless, but she didn't look mad. But his dad looked mad, like he could kill someone. And then the silence was broken, but it was by his dad.

"No you're not, you are not gay."

"Yes I am, and I've been trying to figure this out for awhile, I'm gay."

"you can't be gay."

"I'm still the same me papi, I'm still victor nothing changed." I said trying not to cry, but I knew my eyes would soon fool me.

"THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING" he yelled at me, and then I felt the hot tear running down my face.

I looked at my dad who was angry as ever, except this time I caused the problem. my mom was crying while starring daggers at my dad, I'm hoping that's a good sign. And Pilar looked ready to murder our dad.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Pilar yelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THIS ABOUT THIS SINNER!" 

"I'm not a sinner." I said barely above a whisper.

"I'm not staying here if this disgusting human is here." his dad said not even bothering to look at anyone.

"Then leave." my mom said.

"Excuse me?" his father choked out.

"I said to leave. Leave before I call the police." his mom said very sternly.

"Fine. Not like I even want to be here with him anyway." he said looking disgusted by Victor.

As soon as his dad was gone, his mom walked up to him and engulfed him in a hug. Victor immediately started crying. He was getting his moms shirt wet with his hot tears. Somewhere along the way Pilar had joined in the hug. After awhile they all pull away from each other.

"So, any boys you have your eyes on?" his mom said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes but first I have to talk to Mia, because she kind of saw me kissing said boy." I said.

"already making a move I see." she teased lightly nudging my shoulder.

"Mom." 

"Okay well you are Pilar need to get to bed we have a lot of catching up to do." she said giving both of us one last hug.

After getting ready for bed he decided to tell Simon about what happened.

Dear Simon, 

I told them. I told my family. I said the words I'm gay. My dad wasn't exactly the happiest at the new I told him. But my mom was happy, so that's good news. She kicked him out the house to say the least.  
I still have to talk to Mia for what I did at the dance. I kissed Benji. He also liked me back. But I was technically still dating Mia at the time, so I have to apologize. I will tell you how everything goes.

Love, Victor.

He calls Benji soon after. He told him everything that happened after they parted ways. There was some crying involved, but it was okay. He was okay. 

After a few hours of talking about anything and everything, Victor felt himself start to drift to sleep while on the phone with benji.


End file.
